


Day 1: Meeting a Faunus

by JudeMathis



Series: YuuMika Week 2017 [2]
Category: RWBY, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Haven Academy, M/M, One Shot, RWBY crossover, Tumblr Prompt, Yuumika Week 2017, faunus, faunus mikaela, human yuuichirou, owari no seraph crossover, yuumika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 1 of YuuMika Week 2017AU or Crossover - RWBYI decided to post them early just to make sure that I am able to get them done in time since I am working on two different writing weeks and a writing month. Enjoy though!





	Day 1: Meeting a Faunus

**Yu's pov**

Haven Academy, one of the many schools that trained students to become hunters and huntress to fight against the ones known as Grimm. I had made the decision to come here since I wanted to become a hunter like my adopted parents. Shinya and Guren are known for being great hunters and Haven is because of that. I thought that Haven would be a good choice for me since they taught my parents. It was going to be an interesting experience for me, but one that I was looking forward to. I just hope that I will be able to fit in and find a team that can deal with my way of thinking. My parents say that I can be a troublemaker, but I have my own way of doing things especially in battle. Plus having the tendency of being pretty stubborn or wanting to do things without thinking sometimes. 

They thought that my decision about going to Haven would be a good idea. It would help me brush up on my skills so I could become a better fighter. I had some skills, but there was a lot that I still needed to learn according to my parents. I was looking forward to training here at Haven though because of what I could learn here. My goal was to become a Huntsman and I kew that Haven was the place to go to. 

The trip to Haven was nerve-racking, but I was also excited at the same time. I couldn't wait for my adventure here to start though. The ship soon landed as I climbed off with the other students wondering on who my future teammates would be. I won't know that until the test that will help us find our teammates. I just hope that they will be a group that I can get along with. It will be interesting to see who my teammates will be though when test day comes. 

_Haven was formed eighty years ago at the end of the great war to train people to salt the creatures of Grimm. Grimm have been called creatures of destruction and soulless which is why they can't use aura. Negative feelings draw them in though which can cause them to congregate in one area. Grimm is the one threat that humans have which is why schools like Haven train huntsmen and huntresses. These huntsmen and huntresses are needed to defend the world and people from the grip of evil that exists._

**Mikaela's pov**

Letting out a small breath, I walked off the ship that brought me to Haven. I had decided that I was going to become a huntsman to pay for the deeds that I've done. I wanted to repay for what happened to the people while I was apart of the White Fang. I regret everything that I did from the stealing and hurting those people. I thought that becoming a huntsman would be a way to pay for everything that I did. The crimes that I did caused harm to the people and I wanted to find a way to repay for what I did with those crimes. I thought that becoming a student at Haven and changing into a person who would help someone would be the best way to do it. I had a feeling that my mother would be angry with me though, I don't think that she will be able to forgive me for what I've done. 

Haven would be the place that I would change myself at. I was going to become a huntsman and hopefully in time, I would be able to face my mother once again. I knew that trying to repay for my crimes wasn't going to be easy. This would be a start though, it might just take me awhile to reach that goal. Hopefully, a way to stop the White Fang will show itself. The old organization that I was once apart of needs to be stopped from causing anymore problems in the world that we live in. 

_A few days had passed by after Yu and Mikaela had gotten somewhat settled at Haven. The students were waiting for the initiation that would help decide the teams. The headmaster who is Professor Lionheart would be there with another teacher watching the initiation. The students would be graded during the test to see if they have the skills to become a huntsmen or a huntress. This was another important test for the students especially if they wanted to stay at this school. It will be interesting on how well the initiation goes and what waits for those students hidden in the deep woods._

**Yu's pov**

After that fun explanation from the headmaster and the launch pad that made it even better... You could say that my landing would of ended badly, but it went a lot better then I thought it would. I was able to grab ahold of a tree branch using my hands only before landing on the ground with ease. Now I just had to search for the location of the artifacts and find the one who would be my partner for the next four years. I didn't know who my partner would be and I really didn't have one in mind at the moment. Hopefully, I can find someone that I can get along with. Arguing with someone at the start of initiation wouldn't be a great way to start things out. Letting out a breath, I started to walk through the woods looking around 

"Here goes nothing..." 

I had no idea on how much time had passed as I made my way through the maze of trees dodging branches and Grimm. It has been just my luck that I haven't been able to come across any students yet though. I had no idea on where everyone was at since this was a fairly large forest. I was starting to get a bit annoyed since I haven't been able to find anyone yet. I wanted to give up, but I knew that I would fail if that happened and that was no way in hell that I was going to fail this initiation. 

That was when everything went from being slightly bad to a whole lot worst. A good number of Grimm decided to show their face to me causing me to gulp 

"Well... This isn't good..." 

**Mikaela's pov**

Glancing around the forest, I was looking for any clues that would help me find the temple. I wasn't having any luck though and it had been a few hours since I last saw anyone which was at the beginning of the initiation. Letting out a small breath, my ears flickered at the sound that suddenly came from nearby. I couldn't exactly tell where it was coming from, but it sounded like someone was fighting against the Grimm. There was a chance that there was a lot of them also by what I was hearing. I shifted on my feet slightly decided that it was best to help the pour soul that was dealing with the overwhelmed amount of Grimm that had appeared. I was about to head over there before all of a sudden something or someone slammed right into me hard. I gave a small groan after skidding to a stop while feeling the sudden weight on my back. This was the perfect thing to happen during the initiation... Getting body-slammed by the one who was going to be my partner for the rest of school... 

"Can you get off of me please? You're heavy and the Grimm are coming." 

The unknown boy looked down at me 

"Sorry, the Grimm decided to throw me." 

I gave him a slightly annoyed look before he got off of me so I could get up. That was when the Grimm surrounded us leaving only one option left. We had to fight to escape the Grimm which meant teamwork. Glancing back at my partner, I pulled out my sword 

"Looks like fighting is the only way out of here. Think you can handle it?"

The raven rolled his eyes slightly 

"Of course I can." 

I gave him a look of disbelief for a moment before turning my attention to the enemy that was surrounding us. This was going to be an interesting fight though since I would be fighting with someone that was an complete stranger to me. 

The Grimm soon laid there as I pulled my blade out of the last one. I let out a relieved breath before looking over at my teammate. He gave me a big grin though which seemed to be really cheesy. But it seemed that having him as a partner wasn't going to be that bad. Yu shifted on his feet slightly 

"So should we go find that temple, Mika?" 

I rolled my eyes slightly, but gave a slight smile 

"As long as you don't attract anymore Grimm to use along the way. I'd rather not be hit again." 

A pact appeared on his lips though as he followed me through the forest 

"It's not my fault! They came out of nowhere!" 

A chuckle escaped my lips while we made our way though the forest. It was going to be an interesting year at least. I was looking forward to what this year would bring though especially with my goofball of a partner. 

 


End file.
